fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cuphead Pretty Cure
"Like an eternal eclipse you shine! Cuphead Pretty Cure!" -'Tagline ' Cuphead Pretty Cure( コップヘッドプリキュア Kappuheddo Purikuya) is a Crossover fanseries created and written by Blaze-On-Fire between Izumi Todo's Pretty cure and Studio MDHR's Cuphead. Note: Like Cuphead and most 1930's cartoons,Cuphead Pretty Cure does have mature and/or sensitive things (Most Notably the devil and hell).Those who are sensitive or are easily offended by the subject should proceed this page with caution,or leave the page.Thank you and good day Synopsis Sisters Kappu Atama and Magu Atama live on the peaceful Inkwell Isle with their grandma Ketoru Atama. However all that changed after freeing Charisu ,A Ghost Like Pixie.Charisu warns the sisters that Rushifa has made contracts with many residents of Inkwell isle and has put them under his control,making them evil. Rushifa's plans to rule not only Inkwell Isle but also the entire world.Charisu recruits Kappu and Magu to defeat Rushifa and free the residents from his grasp on their souls by becoming the two warriors known as the Cuphead Pretty Cure Characters Pretty Cure Kappu Atama (頭 カップ Atama Kappu)/'Cure Cup' (キュアカップ Kuya Kappu)- One of the two main protagonists,Sister of Magu Atama,and the leader of the Cuphead Pretty cure,She is confident and cheeky as well as a risk taker.After meeting Charisu she becomes Cure Cup,whose theme color is red Magu Atama '( マグ頭 Atama Magu)/'Cure Mug(キュアマグ Kuya Magu)- The other of the two main protagonists,Sister of Kappu Atama,and the second of the Cuphead Pretty Cure,She is sensible and caring towards her sister and a bit absent minded.After meeting Charisu she becomes Cure Mug,whose theme color is blue Mascots [[Charisu|'Charisu']] (チャリス)- A spirit once trapped by Rushifa,They fled to Inkwell Isle to find the Cuphead Pretty Cure.They are a timid soul but are willing to help the Cuphead Pretty Cure by any means Necessary,and is always seen with their gold halo and spiked collar Minor Characters Ketoru Atama(ケトル 頭 Atama Ketoru) is the Grandmother of Kappu and Magu,Responsible,Caring and a little overprotective,She's a author of several stories inspired by herself and her granddaughters Villains Rushifa(ルシファー) is the ruler of inkwell hell and presumably has been around since humans came into existance,his goal is to claim souls and corrupt the owners of the souls to create and army and rule the world Queen Dice (クイーンダイス) is Rushifa's right hand woman,the gamest in the land and never plays nice,she is the manager of Castle Casino Cure Devil and Cure Demon '''(both called キュアデビル '''Kyua Akuma) are the Last two of the main Lackeys of Rushifa,Two Doppelgangers created by Rushifa. Their Powers are Almost if not Perfectly the same as Cure Cup's and Cure Mug's Debtors (債務者) The Main Monsters of the series,originally just citizens living on Inkwell Isle until Rushifa collected their souls in exchange for their desires,thus corrupting them Locations Inkwell Isle- The home to almost all the residents including the protagonists .Folly Forest- Kanīni and Goopy live here '' ''.Botanic Garden- Jagaimo,Tamanegi,and Ninjin live here,mainly where the isle's vegetable supply is located .Inkwell Clip Joint- Kaeru and Kurōku's hang out place '' ''.Funfair- Inkwell isle's fairgrounds,made up of various attractions,Piero,Seirei,Jirimu,and Wāra,live here '' ''.Honeycomb Hotel- Queen Hachi and her minons live here '' .Sugarland- A Land of Candy and Sweets,Baron lives here as well as his minions ''.Seaside City- Inkwell isles urban city,Gaichū,Sari,Kāra,Captain Ensui and Dr.Milt live here '' ''.Phantom Railroad- The Railroad the Phantom Express travels 'Inkwell Hell-' The Home to Rushifa,which he rules with a iron fist,he owns Castle Casino. Items Super Arts- The Cure's transformation items,takes the appearance of a bottle with a straw and a slot for the charm cards Charm Cards- One of the collectible items next to Soul Contracts,these give the cures new weapons and abilities,they can also give the liquid in the Super Arts a flavor do drink when not they aren't used for transformation Soul Contracts- The main collectibles of the series,these are collected once the debtors are defeated Wallop Blades- Swords that are summoned once the cures collect all the charm cards,can be summoned by fusing the cards together to make the wallop sword charm cards and inserting the cards into the Super Arts Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:Cuphead Pretty Cure